


Light of my life

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Mikleo, Post Game, Sormikweek2017, but no major changes, just characters and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: "Is this for me? Did you write this only for me?"Mikleo huffed while a smile danced on his face."For who else would I have written this, dummy?"Written for Sormikweek 2017





	1. Day 0 - Everywhere and Nowhere at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, good to see you again!
> 
> I decided to write a Day 0 for Sormikweek because I felt like the oncoming days needed some explanation I won't enclude in the main days. Hope it's understandable and sorry in advance for the mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language XD
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

He’d been working on this project for a few years now – holed up he was in his room for a while now, he should have known someone was bound to come in to distract him.

Or worse, check up on him.

“Hey Meebo.”

He knew someone was coming.

He just didn’t think it was going to be _her._

Great, now he wouldn’t be able to finish this.

“Something you need, Edna?” He asked nonchalantly, not even looking up to see the little earth seraph come into his room.

Edna stood there, just looking at Mikleo, as if she found something distasteful about him. She then snorted and popped herself onto his bed.

“Your hair became longer.”

At the comment, Mikleo absent-mindedly touched the tips of his hair which was already brushing his shoulders. The tips were blue as always but the colour became a little bit more intense lately, if you asked him.

“Did you come here just to comment on my hair?” Mikleo finally turned to face Edna. He grimaced, trying to convey his feelings about her interruption without using verbal methods.

They never quite worked in his favour against her.

“What if I told you I did?” She asked, trilling her signature umbrella in her hand. She looked the same as ever, Mikleo noted when he properly looked at her. She wore the same clothes; her hair was up in the same way.

Yet here he was; his hair was already longer, his shoulders a bit more defined, and a few centimetres taller than he was when he was only seventeen.

He already changed – was changing and it had only been a mere hundred years.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he said, “I wouldn’t believe you, obviously.”

Edna looked at him, properly looked at him, then stood up and with a speed he didn’t know she had (he should have, considering their history together) and jabbed him in his ribs. He yelped, throwing himself out of the chair and therefore out of her reach. He bumped into the desk on which his neatly arranged papers were placed and proceeded to make them fell off the desk.

One of the papers landed next to Edna’s feet. She gently picked up, taking her time with it then read it slowly before she looked up at him, a sigh leaving her lips.

“I came here to drag your ass somewhere. You haven’t explored any of those filthy pile of rocks you so love in years.”

“Because-“ Mikleo exasperatedly pointed at the papers – “I was working on them!”

She raised her eyebrow at that. “All the time?”

“Yes!”

She huffed at his response, put the paper down and walked over to Mikleo.

“All the more reason to make you crawl out of this hell hole you call a room. After all these writings you need some action in your life.” When Mikleo looked a tad bit mortified at her choice of words she scoffed and hurriedly added, “Not like that.”

When the initial shock died down and he could control the blush that spread on his face, Mikleo chuckled a bit. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Zaveid.”

She made a disbelieving noise at that.

“As if. If anything, that pervert spends way too much time with _me_.”

He smiled a little at her denial. The three of them were quite close, for Lailah chose to continue to serve as a Prime Lord to the new Shepherds and Alisha and Rose, along with their many other human friends had already passed away. He didn’t mind being with the two seraphim, quite on the contrary, he enjoyed the time they spent with him.

“To your obvious dismay, I suppose.”

Edna flickered her hand at him, “You said it.” After a few seconds, she added with a quitter voice, “Are you going to publish that?”

Mikleo shook his head and answered with a voice barely above whisper, “No, that’s only for him.”

Edna didn’t say a word, choosing to look at the papers instead.

“But back to the topic,” Mikleo decided to break the awkward silence while he collected his papers before placing them into his drawer, “Where are we going now?”

“Oh? So now you’re coming?”

“I thought that was obvious?”

“Aw, but I wanted to drag you out of here. You’re making this too easy.”

Mikleo glared at her.

“Like I would ever give you the satisfaction of that.”

She looked unfazed at his tone but her eyes were shinier than before. “Too bad. Now get ready. We’re going dirt analysing.”

Mikleo just sighed at her, knowing all too well not to bother correcting her, then grabbed his bag he prepared exactly for these kinds of situations.

He turned towards her and determinedly stepped next to her.

His new book can wait.

After all, he would be around for a very, very long time.


	2. Day 1 - Would you mind if I tag along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like the girl thought that this was all a joke. Even from this far, Mikleo was sure he heard a loud pang of a heart. But whether it was Sorey’s disappointment or Mikleo’s own sadness upon seeing Sorey’s face lit up and then crushed in a matter of seconds, he couldn’t be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sormikweek Day 1 is here! It was really fun writing it and I hope you'll enjoy this too :) Note that I'm not native in English so mistakes are likely to happen and any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

For Sorey

_That day, the minute I opened my eyes, I instantly felt that this day wouldn’t be like the others. A dreaded feeling was pressing down my chest like a heavy burden I didn’t know I carried with myself. Trying to will away that feeling I slowly sat up only to be momentarily blinded by the sun. Looking out of my window, I saw that it was only just peeking from the mountains._

_Normally, I’d be out of my bed by now but something about that felt especially wrong that day. Back then I couldn’t figure out what was really amiss, though if I’m honest with myself, I should have at least anticipated it. That particular thought was always at the corner of my mind, hanging over my head like a dark cloud waiting for a chance to drown me._

_But not that day._

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts and silently prayed for an interruption. My prayers must have been heard because three soft knocks came from my door._

_From the hour and the carefulness, I instantly recognised my guest. A small smile threatened to break out on my face._

_But after all these centuries I can’t help but wonder if that knocking was not Sorey, but rather my insecurities telling me that the time has come…?_

* * *

No-one could hid their surprises in Elysia when Sorey and Mikleo (though Mikleo would argue that it was just Sorey) brought back another human to the village. The villagers were taken aback, and some of them even expressed their concerns over the girl. Mikleo thought that they were right, that it was downright dangerous to bring an outsider to the village, who was a human at the same time.

But Mikleo never had the resolve to say no to Sorey, especially when all Sorey wanted was to help. With a big sigh leaving his lips, the water seraph turned to his best friend.

“I’ll go report this to Gramps,” Mikleo said, already walking away from Sorey and the girl.

“Guess we can’t keep quiet about all this.” Sorey took a deep breath and lowered his head. Something in his tone made Mikleo stop in his track and look over his shoulder.

“Coming by afterwards?”

“Yeah,” he sounded a little bit sad but Sorey quickly gathered himself. He held up his head again, those clear green eyes shining with determination once more.

It was all Mikleo needed to start walking again. Half-way up he turned back slightly to watch the events unfold at the gate of the village. He couldn’t hear every sentence but he had a vague idea about what was exchanged or not exchanged while Sorey tried to “introduce” the other seraphim to the girl.

It looked like the girl thought that this was all a joke. Even from this far, Mikleo was sure he heard a loud pang of a heart. But whether it was Sorey’s disappointment or Mikleo’s own sadness upon seeing Sorey’s face lit up and then crushed in a matter of seconds, he couldn’t be sure.

Shaking his head and facing again Gramps’ house, he braced himself for the lecture they were sure to get and made up his mind.

Sorey wasn’t the only determined one.

* * *

Every seraph and human all around Glenwood would have said that the meeting with Gramps went terrible.

Mikleo had another opinion.

While being shouted at was never one of his favourite thing to do, all in all it wasn’t that bad. He knew it all too well that while Gramps was kind of angry at Sorey, he understood him. Sorey, being the ever pure and naïve boy he was just wanted to make sure she was alright, even if that put Sorey himself into danger.

But Mikleo, ever since he was a kid, swore to himself that as long as Sorey will have him, he won’t leave his side and protect him from any potential danger.

Leaving Gramps alone and casting a quick glance towards the wandering girl near Mason’s house, Mikleo made his way to Sorey’s. As he was approaching it, he reached into his pocket to pull out the glove he found in the Mabinogio Ruins.

A Shepherd’s glove, if he was not mistaken.

Something in his mind told him that the glove should not be with him, so after staring at it for long minutes he pocketed it again and entered Sorey’s house. As he thought, Sorey was sitting on the floor, patiently waiting for the girl to come back.

Upon hearing the cracking of the door, Sorey looked up to Mikleo. The seraph silently pulled out the glove and handed it to Sorey. A smile so bright it could shame the sun blossomed on his face, making Mikleo’s heart skip a beat.

Not now, he reminded himself.

When, a quiet and shy voice asked him in return.

When the girl leaves our village, was his answer.

Looking at Sorey smiling and laughing at their newfound treasure made all Mikleo’s worries go away. He watched Sorey with pride and affection in his eyes, thinking that whatever will be Sorey’s destiny when he leaves Elysia, Mikleo would be there to lend a hand.

And a mouth if needed.

As if sensing Mikleo’s thoughts, Sorey hooked one of his arms around the seraph’s waist and pulled Mikleo closer to him. Mikleo was about to start to protest when Sorey planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

Any thoughts that were on Mikleo’s mind flew out of the window, leaving nothing but Sorey in their wake. Sorey kissing him with all the care in the world never ceased to shortcut his brain, no matter how many times they have done this during the years.

The kiss became gradually more heated as Sorey bit down on his bottom lip, silently requesting access to his mouth. Mikleo couldn’t help to moan into the sensation, creating the perfect opportunity for Sorey to deepen the kiss.

All strength left Mikleo’s legs, making him clung to Sorey’s front shirt like his life depended on it, while Sorey’s big and warm hands slowly crept down to squeeze Mikleo’s butt.

The sudden movement woke up his mind from the haze and lightly pushed away Sorey, creating a tiny bit of distance between their lips. Mikleo’s lip tingled still from the kiss and Sorey’s little puffs of breath didn’t help his situation. Feeling the heat creeping up his face, he turned his face away from the human. Sorey just let out a soft laugh at his expression and pulled him closer.

“Sorey! What if the girl suddenly comes back? She’ll see you kissing the air!”

“I think she already thinks I’m not totally right in the head,” Sorey said simply. To anyone else, it didn’t look like he was bothered by that fact. But 17 years by Sorey’s side taught Mikleo to read him like an open book.

He frowned a little.

“Look, I still think it would be better for you to tune this down. I don’t want to take any chances while she is here…”

It was Sorey’s turn to frown a bit. He loosened his hold on Mikleo’s hips and stepped away from him a bit.

“What? Are you saying that I can’t kiss you or hold you while she’s here?” he asked with a slight sadness in his tone.

This made the seraph turn his head towards him and boy, it was the wrong thing to do. Sorey was looking down on Mikleo like the world has crumbled around them while somehow simultaneously making the saddest puppy eyes Mikleo has seen to this day.

Mikleo’s mind new it all too well that this was a trick – but his heart was weak to Sorey’s sadness and eyes. Never was there a time when Mikleo didn’t crave in to Sorey’s wishes when he pulled this face.

And Sorey knew it.

Damn him.

Mikleo’s defences crumbled so quickly he couldn’t even utter a single word. With a tired sigh, he lowered his head to hide his blush from Sorey.

“I- “he stopped a bit, feeling his blush deepening- “I guess it can’t be helped,” he whispered softly.

Mikleo swore the shout Sorey’d let out could have been heard at the other end of the Aroundight Forest.

Before he could have scolded him, Sorey suddenly picked him up and spun him around. The strangled yelp Mikleo accidentally let it slip from his lips encouraged Sorey further. Sorey, not looking where he was stepping, stumbled upon a book lying on the floor and stepped on it.

Sorey lost his balance and started to fall forward. Before Mikleo braced himself for the impact but instead he fell onto a muscled chest. He blinked a few times then slowly lifted his head to look down on Sorey’s slightly wincing face.

“Are you hurt somewhere?” he asked, panic evident in his voice. Sorey just shook his head in answer, and put his hands on Mikleo’s hips. Seeing that his lover doesn’t have any injuries, Mikleo let a little smile pass his lips. “You know, you didn’t have to do that,” he said softly.

“I know,” Sorey said just as softly and delicately, “I just couldn’t help myself. I’d rather take a burn of a fall than let you hurt.”

Mikleo let out a breathy laugh. “The same goes for me too.” He planted a soft kiss on Sorey’s nose.

“And you say that I’m the one who’s too much sometimes,” Sorey said, affection bubbling up in him.

“That’s only because that’s true.” Smirked Mikleo when he spotted an adorable pout on Sorey’s lips. He suddenly decided to kiss it away.

Sorey didn’t mind.

* * *

The next day Gramps entrusted Mikleo with finding out as much as he could about this mysterious girl. Rather than discussing with Sorey, Mikleo thought it’d be better if he’s the only one who knows about this.

Even after finding a dagger with a strange hilt, he spent the majority of his day underground, searching through every corner of the Mabinogio Ruins. When he decided that enough is enough and there’s nothing more to discover here, he finally emerged late afternoon.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air and dusting off himself, he turned his attention to the village. He didn’t even take two steps when he heard laughter not far from him, making him stop. He could never not recognise that voice, that carefree laughter.

They were hunting, by the looks of it. He walked a little bit closer, just enough to be hidden by the various sizes of the ruins. Peeking from afar, Mikleo gave into his curiosity and watched the two humans. Something akin to jealousy started to appear in his heart at the sight Sorey and the girl provided.

Even from this distance, they were laughing freely and carefreely, like the outside world didn’t even existed. Especially Sorey, who were looking like he was having the time of his life.

Mikleo stood there, just staring ahead of himself, face completely blank. Not in disbelief, no. He always knew that one day Sorey will leave Elysia to find other humans and live with them. That’s something he could accept, because he’d never leave Sorey alone in the outside world.

Even when they were kids and they’d just learnt what it meant to be a seraph and a human, Sorey and Mikleo were inseparable. On the night they were told about their nature, Mikleo vowed to spend as much time with Sorey as he can. He vowed to never leave his side, to always have his back. But by the time it was time to go to sleep, Mikleo felt like the world had been ripped away from him.

They were never separated before and the very thought of Sorey not standing by his right side made him nauseous.

Silently watching the two humans hunting, Mikleo thought back to the time when Sorey and he were just tall enough to reach the top of Gramps’ head. That day was like any day, tranquil and warm with a little bit of chilliness from the wind.

It was time again to go hunting in the woods to provide for food. Usually, Mikleo didn’t go with Ed and Sorey but that day he hadn’t wanted to be separated from his friend. Sorey was enthusiastic, to say the least.

After all, it’d been just a week after the big revelation about their differences.

Arriving into the woods Ed gave strict instructions to the boys. While he went to one direction, the two boys were to surround the prickleboars from the other one.

Mikleo, not being entirely sure of what he’s doing but being at least thrice as determined to do this right, stayed closed to Sorey just in case. The hunting went fairly good, and the party ended up with enough meat for at least two weeks in just a couple of hours.

As they still had time, Sorey convinced Ed to let them stay and play here until the sun goes down. Ed was reluctant at first, but the combination of the two boys’ teary eyes made him give in.

Sorey being Sorey, started to run around, theorising about everything and anything while he pointed to the ruin walls. Mikleo was not far behind. Everything went smoothly and the two kids were so blissfully happy, Mikleo nearly forgot all of his worries.

While being absorbed in their friendly banter, they did not realise that they wandered deeper than they originally wanted. Normally, no-one allowed them to go to this part of the woods, but they were having such a good time.

After the air started to feel chillier, Mikleo became a little worried.

“Sorey, I think it’s time for us to go home,” he said quietly, reaching out with his right hand to grasp Sorey’s left sleeve. Sorey was in the middle of another rant but he too worriedly glanced at the clouds gathering above them.

“Maybe you’re right, Mikleo,” he turned around, observing their surroundings, “Hey, do you know the way to home? I think we’re really deep into the woods.” Sorey said, sounding a little guilty, as if it was only his fault they ended up here. Mikleo thought it was ridiculous. Instead of answering, the water seraph just nodded and pointed to their right.

“Natalie taught me how to sense bodies of water,” he explained, “You know the big lake at home? It’s that way.”

“Wow Mikleo! That’s so cool!” Then the added dreamily, “I wish I had powers like that! Just imagine! All the ways we could play and train! Oh man, just thinking about it makes me excited!”

At those words, something in Mikleo broke. He felt anger (at himself? At the world? Or at Sorey? No, never at Sorey) bubble up in him despite his better judgement. He grabbed Sorey’s shirt forcefully and dragged him closer to himself. Sorey nearly lost his balance but he caught himself just in time.

“How can you say that so easily?! Don’t you understand, Sorey?! We are not the same! You...we can’t be together…” his voice cracked at the end. Sorey just stood there, grounded to the ground while looking at his childhood friend with a frightened expression. He rarely saw Mikleo cry but when he did he cried like his whole being was in pain. Right now, it was probably right.

Mikleo’s little body was wrecked in agony. All the frustration, all his insecurities burst out of him, unable to quell the anger and hollowness in himself. His heart felt like it was on fire, his tears poured down on his face like waterfalls on a clear day.

Ever since he learnt that Sorey will be one day _gone_ , he couldn’t help but feel like his life will be nothing but sadness. All he wanted was to have Sorey by his side. Was it really that much to ask? Is it wrong that he wanted the person he loves so dearly, the person who had been with him since he could barely talk, the person that is the most important to him stay with him until the very end?

Sorey silently watched as Mikleo’s tiny body tightened his hold on him and pulled him closer. He never thought he was good at offering comfort, but this was Mikleo! He knew him like the back of his hand.

So Sorey did the only thing a child of his age can do. He circled his arms around Mikleo and pulled him even closer. He could even feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks. He offered no words, knowing Mikleo appreciated silence more when he felt like this.

After some time, Sorey manoeuvred themselves to the ground. They sat, holding each other in a death grip for quite a long time. When Mikleo’s sobbing became nothing more than a few hiccupping, Sorey felt safe to speak finally.

He gently pried himself from his friend and grabbed both of Mikleo’s hand in his. Mikleo let out a strange noise at the movement but otherwise didn’t complain.

“Mikleo,” Sorey asked gently, “Mikleo, please look at me.”

Mikleo sat there for a moment, then slowly started to lift his head. Sorey’s heart clenched at the sight. Mikleo’s eyes usually shined with mirth, determination and love but now, those beautiful amethyst eyes were shining with unshed tears, fear and pain. Sorey never liked seeing any of his friends like this, especially Mikleo.

Feeling like his tears will be back soon, Sorey gently rested his forehead on Mikleo’s and tightened his hold on the seraph’s hands.

“Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Liar,” Sorey said quietly, “Look, Mikleo. I know we’re not the same,” he took a deep breath here as he could feel his friend’s shoulders shook once more. Sorey closed his eyes.” But that does not mean we’re that different. You feel the same way I do, we enjoy the same things, and we’re always together. I… might not be a seraph like you. But I’m here, we’re both here. And that makes me so happy my heart always beats faster at the thought. So please. Please, Mikleo don’t cry. I love it more when you’re smiling. It makes you happier and more beautiful. Which makes me the happiest archae-uhh arhcaeolonist in the world!”

A soft, quiet laughter bubbled up from Mikleo. It was the nicest sound Sorey ever heard.

“It’s called archaeologist, you dummy,” Mikleo laughed softly. It really made Sorey the happiest boy alive on Earth.

He let Mikleo calm down and process his words, then leaned away from him and clasped their hands together. Mikleo looked at him with puffy, red eyes, but still smiled Sorey.

“You better?”

“Yes,” he said, then squeezed his hands in reassurance. Sorey beamed at him, stood up and pulled Mikleo with him. He let go of his hand for a moment, Mikleo already feeling colder. He watched as Sorey held up his pinkie finger.

“Together forever, okay?”

Mikleo first looked at him, then his pinkie, then looked back at Sorey’s face. A small smile appeared on his face and he gently held up his pinkie too.

“Pinkie promise?”

“Pinkie promise.”

 After their sacred promise, they couldn’t leave out their infamous fist bump. Mikleo, already feeling a little lighter and tired, quickly manoeuvred them out of the woods.

That night, neither boys wanted to let go of the other. They slept like so neither of them knew where the other ended or started.

Coming back to reality, Mikleo watched Sorey and the girl make their way towards Sorey’s house. He put a hand on his pounding heart, trying in vain to calm it down.

He couldn’t sleep that night.

* * *

After their fight with the fox man, it would be an understatement to say that Mikleo was worried. He quickly figured out that hellion was after Alisha and knowing Sorey, he was already planning on leaving Elysia to warn Alisha.

Knowing the time has come, he quietly made his way to the outer gate of the village. He made sure that he wasn’t visible when he leaned onto the gate. He didn’t need to wait for much longer as he could hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

Mikleo thought that Sorey was so needlessly surprised by his appearance. After all, they made that sacred pinkie promise all those years ago. Though Sorey saying that he was so happy that Mikleo is coming with him warmed Mikleo’s heart a bit.

“So, would you mind if I tag along?” Mikleo asked, turning on his heels to face Sorey, still walking backwards. Something passed in Sorey’s eyes, maybe recognition but it certainly mirrored Mikleo’s own expression. Sorey didn’t say anything, just held up his pinkie again. Mikleo felt his heart skip a beat as he came to stop too.

“Together forever, remember?”

A silence. One heart. Two bodies.

“Together forever.”

* * *

 

_That day, we couldn’t phantom the journey ahead of us. But I felt that we’re invincible so long as I’m by your side. Those tears we shed, the smiles we shared were the best days of my life. Sorey, you were my guiding light on a starless, dark night. And you still are. After all these centuries, you’re still holding my hand gently, whispering sweet nothings into my ears with the wind you make to come to my way._

_I wonder if you remember our pinkie promise? Even if you’re now the light that illuminates the sky and embraces the world in warmth, I still remember. Because we’re together in everything._

_In life._

_In death._

_And I will wait a thousand years, and thousands upon thousands of years, just to see your smile once more._

_My Soulmate._

_Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Sormikweek 2017 - Elysia (Beggining)


	3. Day 2 - All the things we long to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On more than one occasion Sorey tried to make Mikleo go quicker because, “I’m the heroic Shepherd and I need my loyal pony to bring me to the battlefield!”
> 
> To which Mikleo’s slightly breathless response was, “Who is the pony?! I’m at least a stallion! And you’re injured!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is finally up! Hope you guys will like it :)

_I don’t know if you remember our first real fight, back at the beginning of our journey. I can clearly recall my younger self labelling that day the worst day of his life._

_Looking back, for me, nothing was right on that day. You, without a single second of hesitation, placed such a heavy burden upon yourself for the sake of the world. You never stopped believing in yourself that this is something you can do, so how could I? My desire to be by your side never wavered._

_Not even during these long and lonely centuries._

_And yet, that day you denied me. It felt like you denied my whole existence. It felt like you hadn’t wanted me to be by your side. Do you know the true despair I felt then? Not being needed by you was far worse than dying or becoming a dragon._

_But amidst all my pain, my need of you became even more intense._

_After all, together forever, remember?_

* * *

Leaving Sorey behind was one of the worst feeling he had ever known. His heart hurt, clenched uncomfortably and wept for the warmth which fled it. Getting out of the Aqueduct and into the sunny roads of Ladylake did not help him at all. Instead, it made him even more miserable.

Hanging his head as low as his heart felt, Mikleo made his way towards the gate of Ladylake. He didn’t want to go back to the inn like he told Sorey he would. He couldn’t go back. Not because he felt like opposing Sorey but because he just couldn’t face him now.

His whole body hurt, both emotionally and physically so he let his legs guide him wherever they wanted to go.

As being invisible had it benefits, Mikleo made out of Ladylake without any commotion. He glided through the mass of people with ease, though he felt really out of place without Sorey. The guards and the merchants paid no mind to him on the bridge as he passed them.

Stopping nearby the shore, he took a deep breath and let his legs gave up on him. He slowly sat down on the grass, silently stroking the soft petal of a flower he couldn’t identify while turning his body to face the capitol.

Though Ladylake was full of malevolence, something about the city even from afar was breath-taking. With its white walls illuminated by the sun and its light blue flags proudly flying in the east wind made the capitol sparkle with such beauty it felt other-worldly.

The city towered over the sky as if trying to touch the gods above, playing with the idea of what humanity without help from seraphim is capable of.

But looking at something nice won’t make his emotions and hurt go away. Mikleo defensively hugged his legs to his chest, as if it could block out any unwanted feelings he harboured now.

What really escaped him was Sorey’s outright opposition about him becoming a Sublord. Did he really thought that Mikleo did not want the same things he did? That he was here just because of some misplaced sense of duty? That he himself didn’t want to help Sorey however he could?

He hadn’t come here just to be a liability, for Maotelus sake!

Biting his bottom lip to stop his emotions from overwhelming him, he pulled himself into a tighter ball. He sat there for a long time, just letting himself feel the soft and caring way the wind caressed his whole being while he listened to the various people making their way in and out of the city.

One of those merchant carts were especially loud. Mikleo turned slightly towards them to see what was all this fuss about. As it neared to him two little boys (maybe around 9 or 10) leaped out from it, running towards a quite shocked seraph.

He thought for a second that the boys can see him, but as they glided through him, it became quickly evident that was not the case.

Mikleo could feel himself let out a sigh as he shifted to face the boys playing next to the water. The boy with the brown hair and blue eyes strangely resembled Sorey while the kid with the blue hair looked like him. He watched them with wide eyes, tingling with a little bit of nostalgia.

The boys played without all the care in the world and Mikleo secretly wished for the same. He solemnly thought back to the days when Sorey and him were just kids and the only thing they had to take care of was their laundry.

Never-ending debates about books, theorising all the time and making a playground of the forest near the village.

Sometimes they played hide-and-seek with each other, or with other seraphim. Though while most of the time Mikleo came up being triumph when they were the only ones playing, Sorey always stepped up his game when the others were in too.

Mikleo never quite figured out why Sorey was possibly letting him win when he was more than capable of hiding himself well, thank you very much.

Thinking back fondly at his memories, Mikleo smiled a little. Even though those days were over, the happiness they granted through the memories were overwhelming.

Turning back his attention to the kids, he was shocked to see that he’d been thinking so deeply he missed the strangled cry the brunette made when he had fallen suddenly.

His friend was already trying to comfort him, hugging him tightly to his chest while his hands were soothing the other’s back. Fat tears rolled down on the brunette’s cheeks but he appeared to be a little bit calmer.

Mikleo silently rose to his feet, deciding to inspect the damage the kid had likely received. He slowly made his way towards the two kids, just in case they could somehow sense him.

The blue haired kid slowly let go of his friend and Mikleo came to stop with his movements. The brunette carefully touched his left ankle then looked up to see his friend gently lay his hand on the other’s bruised ankle.

“Hey Ray, can you stand?”

The brunette – now Ray – shook his head.

“No, Leo, I don’t think so…” Ray whimpered. Leo looked at him with big, fearful eyes for a moment, then he quickly jumped to his feet and determinedly started to look around them.

“Don’t worry!” he said to Ray when he spotted their cart in the distance. “I’m going to tell your Mum and Dad to come and help you! Can you wait for me?”

Mikleo looked at Leo’s hopeful expression as he crouched again next to his fallen friend. Ray looked panicked for a moment, clearly not wanting to be left alone when he couldn’t move, but after a short silence between the two, he gathered the courage and slowly nodded.

Leo’s face brightened with a smile and hurriedly started to run towards their parents.

As Mikleo watched Leo’s figure becoming more and more distant, he calmly made his way towards the blue haired boy.

Being so closed to him, he could hear the soft noises the boy let out once in a while, either in pain or in fear. Mikleo’s heart wrenched at the scene, his mind taking him back to the day Sorey injured himself similarly.

They were just around 9 years old when Sorey tripped in a hole in the ground in the forest and fell forward to his knees. His left knee was more or less okay as his right knee took the burn of the fall.

Mikleo never seen Sorey cry like that ever. The brunette quickly grabbed his wounded knee, making him retract his hands even quicker while a loud cry slipped past his lips.

Panicked, Mikleo hurriedly started to heal his knee, desperately wanting Sorey to stop crying because Mikleo’s _heart couldn’t take it._   

Mikleo just started to learn channelling his mana to heal but his powers were yet too unstable to fully heal an injury of this calibre.

So when Sorey’s cries never faded and his knee began to look even more ugly and bruised, the little seraph could feel dread creeping up his spine.

Laying a comforting hand around Sorey’s shoulder he started to look around them. The forest was especially thick in this part but he knew where laid the path to home. Quickly judging the distance, Mikleo scrambled onto his feet and took a step forward but Sorey’s trembling hand gripping the hem of his tunic stopped him.

Watery green eyes met with amethyst eyes full of panic and fear.

“W-where are you going? You’re not going to leave me here, are you?” Sorey asked, panic raising in his voice as he gripped Mikleo’s clothes even more strongly.

Mikleo looked at his friend and willed to calm down himself. Sorey needed him so he couldn’t panic now of all times!

Trying to smile to reassure his friend, he shook his head.

“I just wanted to see if I can shout out for someone to help. We’re really deep and I don’t know if someone is here besides us.”

“Oh,” was Sorey’s only reply. Then he added somewhat sadly, “I thought for a minute that you’re going to leave me here all alone…”

“Stupid,” Mikleo flicked Sorey’s forehead for which he got a rather adorable pout in return. “Like I would ever leave you alone. You’re stuck with me for your whole life.”

The smile Sorey made that day was burned into Mikleo’s mind for eternity.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

In the end, Mikleo ended up piggy riding Sorey back to Elysia, much to his dismay. He could barely move forward with the combined weight and Sorey, true to his adventurous self, didn’t exactly made the tour easy for his suffering friend.

On more than one occasion Sorey tried to make Mikleo go quicker because, “I’m the heroic Shepherd and I need my loyal pony to bring me to the battlefield!”

To which Mikleo’s slightly breathless response was, “Who is the pony?! I’m at least a stallion! And you’re injured!”

By the time they got to the gates of Elysia and Natalie spotted them, Mikleo felt like he had been carrying Sorey for three whole days. His legs turned pretty much jelly the minute Sorey was lifted from his back and his arms ached with an unfamiliar tingle.

After Gramps lightly scolded Sorey about his safety and healed his knee somewhat, but not entirely, the two boys spent the next two weeks in bed. Or rather, Sorey was the bedridden and Mikleo was trying with all his might to keep him entertained while making sure that Sorey stayed in bed.

He was never the kind of child to stay put even if told to, so he tried to grab every opportunity to leave the bed.

Mikleo of course was having none of it. He read books for him, made him countless vanilla ice-creams and even sang for him some lullabies they heard from Natalie and Mason.

Looking back fondly at his early memories, Mikleo gently laid his hand on the boy’s ankle. Carefully watching for any sight of discomfort or confusion, he let his mana flow freely in him to heal the poor boy.

He could clearly see the moment Ray realised that the pain in his ankle started to lessen. The boy looked confusedly around himself but otherwise didn’t say a word.

When Mikleo deemed that the worst had been healed, he removed his hand and got onto his feet. He looked to his left, seeing Leo and Ray’s parents running hurriedly towards them.

He just took a step back when he heard the boy mutter something again under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Thank you.”

Feeling adoration and hope overflow in his heart, Mikleo watched from the distance how the Ray the minute Leo arrived leapt onto him and hugged his friend tightly to his chest, murmuring soft whispers like _Don’t ever leave me again. Stay with me. Don’t leave me._

When they released each other, their confusion was on par with Ray’s parents. When Ray excitedly exclaimed that a seraph healed him, his parents chuckled and lovingly ruffled his hair.

“If it was a seraph, you have to properly thank them!” Ray’s father said with a relieved smile on his face.

“I already thanked them!” Ray said proudly. Then he suddenly grabbed Leo’s arm and started to drag Leo towards their carts while his parents were silently following them.

Mikleo watched them until they were all in the cart, entering Ladylake. He looked up to the sky, noting that the sun was already high and let out a long sigh. He made Sorey wait long enough.

He felt anger and disappointment slowly leave his body upon thinking about the two boys. They reminded him of his childhood with Sorey and he was grateful to them.

He clenched his hands at his side and rose his gaze at the city, amethyst eyes shining with determination.

Whether Sorey liked it or not, he’s coming with him.

Sorey needed him.

And that’s all that mattered. 

* * *

The hug Sorey gave Mikleo after finally beating the Giant Centipedes in the Galahad Ruins made Mikleo feel as he’d finally come home after a long journey.

He returned the embrace and gently laid his head onto Sorey’s chest. His heart was beating frantically. Mikleo liked listening to his heartbeat, it was often the steady sound of beating that lulled him into sleep in Sorey’s arms.

 Mikleo could hear Lailah and Alisha speaking in the distance but right now he couldn’t will himself to leave Sorey’s warmth.

They only parted when they realised that Alisha can see seraphim too but not without Sorey leaving a tiny little kiss on Mikleo’s forehead, as a silent _Thank you for being here.  
_

* * *

_That was the first time we were really separated, you know. Having you only to myself all our life up until then and suddenly having to share you didn’t make things better for me._

_But I had to realise that you not being friendly to someone, to anyone is impossible. Where I have difficulty trusting, you trust immediately. Where I have trouble accepting someone, you love unconditionally._

_You’re my other half, my missing piece. You make me whole with your smile, your laugh, your_ presence.

_That’s why it hurt so much that you denied me. Being separated from you hurt._

_It still hurts._

_There’s a burn, a void in my heart I cannot extinguish or fill. No-one can make me feel the way you make me feel. No-one is like you, Sorey. And no-one will ever be._

_But I’ll never regret our first real fight. I’ll never regret the fight against Heldalf either._

_We both made our choices that day. I chose to follow you no matter what, you chose to help the world become a new and bright place, full of hope._

_In the end, I believe that we’ll come out stronger after your sleep ends, just like when we came out stronger after we fought in the Aqueducts._

_I believe with my whole heart that you’re coming back to me._

_I believe that no force in the universe can keep us apart._

_I believe in you Sorey, and I’ll never stop believing you._

_Waiting for you faithfully,_

_Your One and Only._

 

  _Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Sormikweek 2017 - Ladylake (Conflict)


	4. Day 3 - If you could take what's reflected in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep, deep in my heart I always knew that you’d be a great Shepherd. Your very nature was kind, warm and full of brightness, something this world had lacked back then. You were not normal – in a sense that you were extraordinary, original – and I was glad that you were different.
> 
> The good kind of different, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys will enjoy it! Comment and kudos are appreciated :)

_Deep, deep in my heart I always knew that you’d be a great Shepherd. Your very nature was kind, warm and full of brightness, something this world had lacked back then. You were not normal – in a sense that you were extraordinary, original – and I was glad that you were different._

_The good kind of different, of course._

_But people fear the unknown, the different. When you pulled the Sacred Blade out, many humans looked at you with fear in their eyes. Alisha looked like she couldn’t comprehend that the man who was before him was the same Sorey, albeit armed with so-called superpowers._

_But this isn’t what I wanted to talk about. I’m being a little forgetful, please excuse me. It’s been a while for me, after all._

_What I wanted to really say is that you’re far too selfless. You give yourself fully to people who would never do the same to you. You’d put your life on the line, your health just to spare people from certain unpleasantness._

_Did you know that when you made the pact with Alisha, I was right there? Looking at you through the window as you said her true name, completely disregarding the consequences her inability to perceive seraphim will leave on you?_

_I was never a fool you know, Sorey. I knew from the start and that’s why I started to fight on your right side the minute we made our pact._

_It already hurt like hell that you made a pact with her before me, like I was a kind of delicate flower who couldn’t take properly care of himself. But you never mentioned, never told me what Lailah whispered into your ear at that time._

_But I knew, Sorey._

_And your silence hurt me more than the fact you chose her first._

* * *

After they started their journey most of the nights he practised. Having a better grip on his mana flow, coming up with new artes, improving his already existing moves. Anything to keep him busy and make him stronger.

He wanted to prove something not just to himself, but to Sorey and to the others.

But to mainly Sorey.

Mikleo swiped the sweat away from his forehead as he looked up at the sky, silently noting that it’s already dawn, meaning he had been out here practising all night. Not that he minded it as being a seraph didn’t make him crave sleep or food, so at least he had this advantage to further improve himself.

He looked at the awakening sun trying to envelop Marlind with its warmth, giving the humans the illusion that everything is going to be alright.

But it was not an illusion anymore.

They successfully managed to purify not only Atakk but the drake – Rowan – too. The sickness was already subduing and as Rowan graciously accepted the role of the Lord of the Land of Marlind, they could now think about their next destination.

Except they still had a hellion to quell in the Bors Ruins, if he was not mistaken.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Frowning, Mikleo watched once more as the sun climbed higher on the sky before deciding to call it a night and went home.

He wasn’t particularly tired, on the contrary, he was full of restless energy. Taking out the drake and practicing all night did not make him exhausted somehow.

Reaching the inn and entering his and Sorey’s room, he had to bit back a smile when he looked at their shared bed. Sorey was sprawled upon the sheets, his limbs everywhere (Sorey was a messy sleeper and when they slept in the same bed, which was more often than not, Mikleo had to strategically align himself somehow so he wouldn’t fall prey to Sorey’s limbs), his black undershirt was rolled up a little bit, showing a tan, muscled stomach.

 _Looks like he couldn’t stay up to wait for me,_ Mikleo thought with a pleased smile dancing on his lips.

It was already dawn after all and unlike Mikleo, Sorey needed sleep to properly function. Well, not like Sorey could function as a responsible adult but at least he tried.

Mikleo gently took of his shoes and walked next to the bed, looking at his lover with fondness clear in his eyes. It didn’t matter how much of a hassle it may be to sleep next to Sorey sometimes, he wouldn’t change it for the world. But if Mikleo wanted to keep sleeping peacefully next to him, he had to protect him, thus he had to become stronger which meant he couldn’t sleep next to him now.

But they still had years to spend next to each other so this lack of sleeping with Sorey didn’t really matter to him right now.

He quickly changed into his evening grow and slowly laid down in the bed. He still had some time until the others woke up.

He lifted his hand and gently laid it on Sorey’s right eye, frowning. The human mumbled something in response and the scowl on Mikleo’s face deepened.

Not wanting to wake up Sorey now, Mikleo retreated his hand, wrapping it around Sorey’s torso instead.

He watched as Sorey drooled onto his pillow and started to count back from twenty. Soon enough, when he reached eleven Sorey began to scoot closer to him, eventually draping one of his arms around Mikleo and pulling the seraph closer to his chest.

Mikleo let out a content sigh and buried his face into Sorey’s chest, silently whishing that he would never had to leave Sorey’s embrace.

His eyes suddenly started to slide shut and with his mind lost in Sorey’s warmth, Mikleo simply let himself relax, inhaled Sorey’s amazing scent and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Now, Mikleo knew why he had a bad feeling that morning.

Defeating this Evil Plantasm was no small feat. When everyone thought that the mutant hellion was purified, it suddenly launched another attack aiming for Sorey. Luckily, Mikleo and Alisha realised it in time and blocked the path of the attack before it could get to the Shepherd.

But it nearly killed the two of them.

While Mikleo was more lenient towards Sorey _because he was practically half blind of course this would happen sooner or later,_ endangering Alisha’s life wasn’t something they should play with.

But no amount of pitying Sorey would stop him for hating the fact that Sorey is deliberately hurting himself with the pact. They were yet to speak about this as Sorey wasn’t really keen on discussing the topic but the time had come, now Alisha was aware of it too so Sorey had nowhere to hide.

Still, Sorey refused to even broach the topic.

Mikleo knew it all too well that Sorey did what he did out of consideration for Alisha’s feelings, but there was being worried about someone and there was being purposefully being in pain because _someone_ couldn’t tell the truth to the other.

Mikleo thought that he should really speak with Sorey but he was aware that Sorey didn’t want to speak, which was unbelievable.

There were no boundaries between them.

They could talk about everything without sugar coating it.

So then, why had to be this different?

That night, when Mikleo finally got into bed he decided to skip tonight’s practise in the light of today’s events, he was nowhere near falling asleep when he heard some strange noises coming from the end of the bed. Sorey was still not laying beside him, he noted. Curious, he opened one of his eyes slowly and looked at his lover.

Mikleo knew it couldn’t be anyone else but Sorey, but he still took extra measures to stay quiet, waiting for Sorey to realise that Mikleo was wide awake.

What was really interesting was how Sorey was seemingly standing in the middle of the room with his back to Mikleo, doing nothing. When Mikleo inspected Sorey closely he found that Sorey was testing his right eye.

Unbelievable.

Feeling anger slightly rose in his chest Mikleo crossed his hands before he could unconsciously grab Sorey by his Shepherd cloak.

 _How reckless can you be?!_ He wanted to scream at Sorey but opted to stay silent instead.

It wouldn’t do anyone anything good to argue right now. Once Sorey decided something, there was no going back. Unfortunately, this wasn’t any different.

He liked Alisha and it wasn’t her fault but Sorey was more important to him than her. He couldn’t stand the thought that Sorey was hurting right beside him and he couldn’t do anything to lessen his pain.

Mikleo could try to take some burdens off of Sorey’s shoulder but the human would just keep continuing to place more and much heavier burdens upon himself if he went on like this. And then he would ultimately crumble under this whole Shepherd business.

Mikleo couldn’t allow that to happen.

His thought process was interrupted by said human and he felt a little bit of hope bubble up in his chest. He had been watching his lover for minutes, surely Sorey had noticed him by now.

Unfortunately for the seraph, Sorey was still oblivious to his presence in the room.

“I guess I just had to get used to it,” he said cheerfully like it was nothing.

_Like it was nothing._

That was when he decided that screw it, he was going to make Sorey realise how miserable this was making him.

He rose from their shared bed and stood behind the Shepherd. Sorey felt someone behind his back so he turned, coming face to face with Mikleo.

“Oh, you’re still awake,” he said with a tone Mikleo did not usually associated with Sorey.

Guilt. Sorey’s voice and tone carried a kind of guilt in them. But Sorey wasn’t feeling guilty about possibly waking Mikleo up. This was a different kind of guilt, more towards himself than to Mikleo.

“Uh, duh. I’ve been here for a while now,” Mikleo said with a rather displeased tone.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? It’s not like you and I need to hold back on what we say.” Oh, so now he suddenly wanted to talk. Now that was rich. So Mikleo had to tell everything, but the same couldn’t be said for Sorey? Surely something was not right here.

_This wasn’t how they had been._

Mikleo felt like voicing that thought, but instead said, “Yeah. We aren’t like that, right?”

Sorey was taken aback for a moment. Looked like Mikleo had his point taken across.

“Of course,” he replied somewhat guilty.

Waiting for a second for Sorey to say something and then realising he was not about to talk left Mikleo with a kind of empty feeling.

_They told each other everything._

“I’m gonna go to sleep,” Mikleo broke the heavy silence and angrily made his way back to their bed.

He was nearly at it when Sorey spoke again.

“Sorry about all this.”

Mikleo stopped dead in his track but didn’t turn around. He knew the look Sorey was giving him now.

Was that really all he could say?

But Mikleo was tired, tired of all of this. All he ever wanted was Sorey well and alive and back in his arms. He sighed, knowing too well that Sorey wasn’t about to broke the pact with Alisha. He knew that Sorey’s apology was genuine but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

_They weren’t supposed to hide anything from each other._

“You mean good night,” was Mikleo’s final reply. He left Sorey to stood there dejectedly and climbed into their bed again, turning away from the centre of the bed.

When Sorey climbed in minutes later, he didn’t turn back.

Let Sorey know how he felt.

* * *

_You were always far too kind for you own good but now I think I can understand that. You never had a mean bone in your body so I was left with all the responsibilities, as usual. It wasn’t an easy job and I got angry often at your recklessness but I guess it was part of your charm._

_After all, you trusted me with your life and your –_ our _– dream as well. So all in all, I viewed it as a honourable duty of mine._

_That night I was angry. I left you hanging, I left you standing there with guilt more heavily settling on your heart._

_And for that, I must apologies._

_You weren’t innocent yourself but I should have talked to you more straightforwardly, I should have reached out more to you but I was more fixated on my own pain and while I wanted to help you, I got lost in my own emotions._

_I never blamed Alisha, it wasn’t her fault but I just wanted you to be safe and sound. Can you blame me for that?_

_I guess I never told you that, but you knew it nevertheless._

_We were never really that good with this communication thing, now were we?_

_We had a habit of talking with actions rather than words – except when we discussed our theories on different matters – which were just as good for us as we understood each other more than we understood ourselves._

_You looked out for me, I looked out for you._

_And I will continue to do so, should it even cost my life._

_But I have a promise to keep so don’t worry about waking up and finding out I’m dead._

_Edna said I was so stubborn even if someone could manage to kill me, I’d totally forget to die and would keep on living._

_She was right. I am as stubborn as a rock, remember?_

_So take all your time Sorey, we’re all waiting for you._

I _am waiting for you._

_Stay safe, lover._

_Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Sormikweek - Marlind


	5. Day 4 - Appear within my reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like he would ever tell him that but Sorey suspected that Mikleo already caught wind of this and was hell-bent on exploiting his weakness whenever Mikleo needed information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeey Day 4! While I was writing this I was suffering like hell, so I'm actually kinda happy to see this posted. Not beta read but I hope this still turned out decently.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_Think before taking action._

_That was one of the first lessons Gramps had taught us._

_Or, in your case, had tried to teach you, ultimately failing at least half of the times. Sometimes I felt like I was the brain and you were the body in our relationship._

_Which means I was always cleverer than you._

_HAH._

_A bit childish from me, isn’t it? Well, according to Zaveid, I’m still a child, even though I’m 313 years old. Can you believe that?_

_It’s been nearly three centuries since I last heard you laugh or saw your smile._

_When you were still awake, we were barely seen separated. We’ve always wanted to be by each other side, no matter what. You were the only human who could see and hear us seraphim so it wasn’t that much of a surprise._

_That is, until one time you couldn’t._

_I still feel a kind of dread creep up my spine whenever I remember that day. The very thought of you not being able to see me, interact with me makes me nauseous._

_I know you felt the same. You were scared, shouting out my name, looking for me. Yet you didn’t give up on seeing me again amidst all the blood and hellions of Glaivend Basin._

_I was right there. Every minute of you searching for me and the others. I’d never left your side._

_When Rose jumped off the cliff with your unconscious body on her back, I followed right after you guys without a single thought. Lailah and Edna were screaming after me but how in the world would I leave you alone when you were hurt?_

_And then suddenly Rose got injured too and you two fell into the river with nothing to cushion your fall or fish you out of it._

_Guess who helped your sorry arse._

_Not that I could tell you then but the only thought that was running through my head at that time was – apart from of course ensuring your safety – that I never, ever want to experience this again._

_I wrecked my brain for a solution, for anything that could help me reach you again. I practised hard day in day out to achieve to complete and polish my technique so it may come in handy some other time._

_I wished for that to never happen. Luckily, just before the day we arrived at Pendrago, I perfected Spectral Cloak._

_Cardinal Forton sure picked an excellent time._

* * *

“Hey Mikleo.”

“Hmm?” came the reply. Mikleo looked over his shoulder to properly look at Sorey. The water seraph was currently in the process to change into his night clothes when Sorey called his name from their bed. He was sprawled out on it, still wearing his blue shirt and black undershirt, though he at least managed to change his pants. His Shepherd cloak was already neatly folded on the chair next to the little table in their room. “Is there something you want, Sorey?”

Sorey just shook his head, seemingly not wanting to share his thoughts, although his shoulders were shaking a bit. Feeling a little suspicious of his boyfriend, Mikleo narrowed his eyes at him. Something was funny and not knowing what bothered him.

He turned around to face Sorey while he tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his night shirt. He didn’t wear any pants, for the temperature of the room was quite high for him even though Pendrago was basically flooded with rain.

Sorey shoulders shook once again and Mikleo was fairly certain he heard a little snicker too. The next time Sorey looked up at his with tears glinting in his eyes, he met with Mikleo’s pouting face.

 _Adorable_ , Sorey thought, watching as Mikleo was glaring daggers at him with his eyes. Even though Mikleo was the one who was unable to say no to Sorey when he was looking at him with puppy eyes, Sorey had a kind of weakness like this too.

He couldn’t _not_ tell Mikleo something when he was making a face with that cute pout of his.

Not like he would ever tell him that but Sorey suspected that Mikleo already caught wind of this and was hell-bent on exploiting his weakness whenever Mikleo needed information.

Starting to feel a little sorry for Mikleo and not being able to stop watching Mikleo’s pout without doing something stupid, Sorey decided to stop teasing him. He rose from their bed, letting some part of the blanket fall to the floor while he made his way to the other side of their little room to reach Mikleo. The water seraph tensed for a second, bracing himself for potential tickle fight but immediately relaxed when Sorey circled his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest.

Feeling Mikleo went limp in his arm, Sorey smiled a little. When other people were around Mikleo usually rebuffed Sorey’s attempts to touch him. He wasn’t really a social type of guy – whether he could be seen by humans didn’t change this fact – and on the top of that he valued private time above anything else when it came to their relationship.  

Sorey understood, of course. While he wanted the world to know that this beautiful, intelligent and incredibly strong water seraph was his and his alone, he also yearned for Mikleo to be only seen by him.

He was the only one who could make Mikleo reach his peak during their love-making. He was the only one who was allowed to see Mikleo’s defences crumble under his fingers, he was the only one on the entire planet who Mikleo looked up with his glossy eyes, rimmed with tears when he was coming down from his high. He was the only one Mikleo intertwined his fingers with when Sorey slowly entered him on quiet nights such as this.

Speaking of this, Mikleo had such long and gorgeous legs it was a sin for him to hide them away from Sorey. Luckily for Sorey, tonight he could smooth his hands over the soft flesh without any restrictions.

Mikleo quietly hummed when Sorey moved a little bit to move his head from the top of Mikleo’s head to his shoulder. He nuzzled there for a minute but was stopped effectively when Mikleo moved away a little from him to properly look into Sorey’s eyes.

“So what was so funny earlier?” Mikleo asked with his big amethyst eyes shining with curiosity. Sorey could feel the storm looming in the corner when he remembered what he was about to say to Mikleo.

He would make damn sure to look at Mikleo’s face during the whole thing.

Smiling innocently, he slowly raised his hand to Mikleo’s hips and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Not breaking the eye contact with the water seraph, Sorey’s grin turned far too innocent for Mikleo’s liking.

“Your shirt is dirty. If you know what I mean,” Sorey winked at him. Mikleo was dumbfounded for a second then gradually averted his eyes from Sorey to look at the offending cloth. Just as Sorey had said earlier Mikleo could clearly see a rather big spot of stain on his shirt.

He was positive of the origin of the stain.

Sorey looked at Mikleo’s face carefully thus he saw the exact moment realisation dawned on him. He made a few steps backwards and watched as a tomato red blush quickly appeared on Mikleo’s face. The seraph’s eyes widened and his hands started to tremble in – what Sorey guessed was – embarrassment.

He looked up at Sorey to see that he still sported a mischievous grin and wasted no time to threw himself at the human, punching his chest restlessly while his blushed never faded away from his face.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?!” he shouted but his partner just laughed at him then quickly scooped the embarrassed seraph into his arms. Mikleo put up a minimal amount of fight, telling his boyfriend rather angrily that he wasn’t a girl but seeing as Mikleo’s words fell on deaf ears, he let Sorey carry him to their bed. Flopping Mikleo down on it gently, he crawled on the top of him, making sure that he was not about to crash the seraph’s body underneath him.

Sorey lowered his head just enough to kiss Mikleo on the top of his cherry red nose.

“Truth be told, I was busier with how elegant and long legs you have,” to emphasise this, one Sorey’s hand travelled up slowly on Mikleo’s leg. “So smooth. So beautiful.”

“You’ve seen my legs countless times before. I don’t understand your fascination with them,” Mikleo snorted.

“Oh? Is that so? Maybe then I should remind you of the fact that you-“ he jabbed Mikleo in his ribs playfully. Mikleo didn’t feel like playing along, a lingering blush of embarrassment was the evidence of that, and on the top of that, he was tired, both emotionally and physically so he chose to squirm his way out of Sorey’s hold, unsuccessfully. Instead, he just settled where he currently was, secretly enjoying Sorey’s warm body being pressed against his own one.

“I’m not really in the mood now, Sorey.”

Where many other people in a relationship might looked a little frustrated at being denied, Sorey just looked at his lover with concern. He tilted his head then lowered it, softly nuzzling his nose to Mikleo’s.

“Can I at least hold you?” he asked tentatively but brightened up when Mikleo nodded. He was already lying on his side, facing Mikleo, when he suddenly seemed to remember something and abruptly sat up. Sorey hurriedly got out of his blue and black shirt, the latter finding itself hastily on the floor while the former was being offered to a very confused Mikleo.

Now it was Sorey’s time to blush.

One hand scratching the back of his neck, Sorey muttered, “Your shirt is dirty,… so I thought… Wear this?”

Mikleo looked at the offering for a second, then at Sorey’s embarrassed face then looked back at the shirt. After some minutes of Mikleo not doing anything, Sorey started to feel a little uncomfortable and ashamed.

This wouldn’t be the first time of Mikleo wearing his shirt or Sorey offering it to him so he didn’t quite know why Mikleo went silent. Not knowing whether he had crossed a line he should have known to be there and so should retreat his arm or let Mikleo know that his offer still stood, Sorey chose to wait a few more minutes, praying that he didn’t accidentally made Mikleo uncomfortable.

But when a quite laugh, full of joy and fondness were echoed throughout the silent room, Sorey’s heart did a flip in his chest, unthinkingly mimicking the most perfect sound he had ever heard.

Apart from those sounds Mikleo made when Sorey was pleasuring him. Now _that_ was a sound he could hear day in day out.

But this was not far behind.

Mikleo reached out to take away Sorey’s shirt then lifted his arms to take of his own shirt too. Sorey, upon seeing his lover’s perfectly toned and creamy white torso, started to look a little bit too eager for Mikleo’s liking but Sorey remembered to control himself and instead lifted his gaze to look into Mikleo’s eye.

Not breaking eye contact, Mikleo tossed his own night shirt away and slipped into his boyfriend’s, then slowly settled himself back into his earlier position, silently calling for Sorey to do the same.

Sorey obliged happily and slipped in next to Mikleo, who in return simply laid his head on Sorey’s naked chest.

Minutes passed in comfortable silence, but something was bugging Sorey – he couldn’t tell, but he knew Mikleo enough to notice the subtle warnings of tension.

And Sorey hated nothing more than Mikleo not feeling well.

“Two cents for your thoughts?” Sorey inquired when he heard Mikleo sigh. From that point, he could only see the top of the seraph’s hair and maybe the occasional glimpse of his nose.

He felt Mikleo grow a little tenser on him then slowly exhale. Mikleo gradually raised his left hand to put on Sorey’s right hand which he rested on his stomach. Mikleo grasped it tightly.

“Don’t leave me.”

Mikleo said it like it was simple. Like Sorey had a choice.

Like Sorey wasn’t a human.

Oh, how he wished sometimes they were one and the same. But this quiet plea was deeper than their shared insecurities.

Even though it had been a month, the events in Glaveind Basin still hung above them.

Sorey hated to admit but he was at least as shaken as Mikleo probably was during the whole incident. But while he was quite distracted by the Sparrowfeathers and Rose, not to mention how tired he was after their escape, Mikleo was aware of every precious second Sorey couldn’t perceive him.

“It’s okay. I will never leave you alone. Ever again.” Sorey tried to put a kiss on Mikleo’s head but the seraph looked up, pausing Sorey in mid-action.

“And I’ll make sure you don’t,” Mikleo countered with determination. “I’ll never leave you alone like that. I swear. Even if I have to crawl through a dimension to get to you.”

Mikleo looked at Sorey with so much emotions swimming in his eyes, Sorey could do nothing but stare at the amethyst abysses.

They both knew, they could both feel that something changed. Tomorrow is going to be a new day with new fears and new obstacles. But so long they’re together, so long they can stand by each other’s side, whatever may come, they can surely overcome it.

When the next day they confronted Cardinal Forton in the shrinechurch, Sorey recalled Mikleo’s words softly spoken with absolute certainty. He put a hand on his heart, feeling it beat rhythmically while he cast a glance towards his boyfriend sitting on the bed talking with Rose after they successfully managed to run away from the Cardinal.

Glaveind Basin was finally left behind them.

Onto Goddodin, then.

* * *

_While this may not come as a surprise, I was fairly confident one day I’d have to say goodbye to you. Now here I am, three hundred years later and I feel like I had said goodbye to you, and not at the same time._

_Spectral Cloak, while it was a direct product of my own willpower and determination to help you, was also some kind of irony of my life, as I later realised._

_Otherwise what else would you call something that I made in order for you to see me but which actually hid me from the world itself?_

_But at least it hid me with you._

_I’m here waiting for you, no longer hidden from the world. Even though it’s a small portion of humans but progress has been made, Sorey._

_A small step for humanity but a big step for us._

_You truly are incredible._

_And you better hurry up by the way, Zaveid is already making me lose my mind and I’ve been travelling with him for only two weeks._

_Three hundred years this or that, I’ll never get used to you not being there when I look over my right shoulder. Zaveid may be a good friend, a brother (bother? Definitely.) even, but we both know he can’t replace you._

_He knows this and thank god, has no intention to do that._

_But I still sometimes call out for you when I’m really excited and he gets this pitying look in his eyes, an emotion I despise more than anything. He’s been there, since the beginning, he knows me well but he still sometimes treats me like I’m made of glass._

_If anything, I’m made of four tonnes of impenetrable ice._

_Kind of lonely, isn’t it?_

_Here I am, no longer being seen by only you and Rose, yet I’ve never been more alone._

_Come back to me, Sorey. Come back._

 

  _Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Sormikweek 2017 - Pendrago/Protection


	6. Day 5 - Make a wish now upon a shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to somehow remedy the fact, Mikleo put his arms around Sorey’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Embarrassed as he was, making sure Sorey was alright was always his top priority. Mikleo’s body may not be as warm as a human’s, but it was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up! Yeeeey ^^ Hope you guys will enjoy it! The end is near, though I still have to write it, so maybe Day 7 and/or Day 8 will come later then it should. Still, I hope I'll have enough motivation and time to write those! Until then, please enjoy!

_After Mayvin showed our past to us, I felt an unnatural sadness well up in me but it wasn’t directed towards the truth. Or, should I say it was, in a way, but I was more heartbroken of the way it was ended._

_I was mourning all the different paths and might-have-beens._

_As a human myself, it could have been so much easier between us. I could have seen the world in the way you see it, I could have known the same struggles you had to endure as a human._

_Hunger and thirst, illnesses and malevolence… I’ve not felt them naturally, I’ve not known what a human must go through every day, just to eat and have a place to sleep._

_After nearly four hundred years of my life, the majority of them being spent near humans, I can say that while I can’t experience the same emotions from certain events, at least I can understand the whys and hows._

_Just the other day some of the kids I tutor and help raise in the nearby orphanage in Lohgrin came to me with a question no-one has ever asked me loud, but I could always feel this topic hanging over them like a stubborn storm that refused to let the rain fall._

_It was a simple, yet complicated question which I always answered with an even simpler explanation._

_Most of the time, they don’t understand. That, or they simply can’t, which makes things even funnier for me, considering humans are the ones that are so attached to one’s origin._

_Perhaps, even Rose couldn’t comprehend back then that I was relatively unmoved by the supposed truth. Guess, somewhere deep inside me I already knew that I was once human – I just hadn’t dwelled on it._

_Yet you always knew the answer I give to that question. You knew it and you understood it._

_Because you were like me._

_You felt the same.  
_

* * *

Considering the fact that Lohgrin was in the middle of desert, it could not surprise anyone that the air became quite chilly once the sun settled down. Still, it was colder than Mikleo anticipated when he decided earlier to spend the night on the walls rather than hugging Sorey in his sleep.

Any other day he would have chosen sleeping with him without hesitation, but tonight he needed some alone time, something he nowadays didn’t have.

He needed space and time to think.

There weren’t many things to think through. The truth about Camlann, about him and Sorey sure shocked him – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t accept it. While he felt robbed of a possible future with Sorey – a future where he could have been a human himself, could have seen the things as Sorey saw it – he couldn’t help but feel joyous too.

Whatever they may be; human or seraph, it didn’t matter because they would have a future _together_.

His heart felt like overflowing with happiness just at the thought.

Leaning over the tall wall of the tower, Mikleo looked down for a minute. It was quite the height even with the tower being destroyed halfway, or at least partially. He looked up to examine the ruins. Lohgrin had been a magnificent fortress back in its day by the looks of it.

Normally, Sorey and he would have been all over the place now, barely containing their excitements but Lohgrin needed serious help from them and since then they couldn’t really take a break to properly “geek out” over the remains, as Rose once said.

Now here alone, accompanied only by the soft breeze and the countless stars shining up above him, Mikleo could properly analyse the ruins.

He walked in to the room opposite of the Monolith, searching for any clues to come up with a reasonable theory. But the room was bare and whatever might have been here once, maybe centuries ago, couldn’t be found here now. Dust covered everything and Mikleo stood alone there, imaging all the possible ways this room could have been used.

After finishing there, he walked towards the Monolith but decided against it. As far as he knew, that room held no significance other than the Monolith being there.

Mikleo looked up to his left and saw the stairs were going higher than this level. Upon closer examination, Mikleo concluded that although there weren’t any pillars holding up the upper stairs, they were probably would not collapse under him.

He slowly made his way to the top and looked up to the tower next to him. It went even higher, though sadly, Mikleo noted he couldn’t reach the peak of the tower – either he should have climbed it or learnt to fly somehow in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t a wind seraph and if Zaveid was anything to go by, even they couldn’t fly.

He could use one of his artes to create a pillar of ice but then would the additional weight make the stairs crumble down and possibly injure some residents? It wasn’t worth that.

Mikleo sighed and ran a hand through his hair in tiredness. He should probably go to sleep but who knows when would the next chance arise to explore these ruins?

He turned, back facing the edge of the stairs and looked over Lohgrin, taking in its massiveness and grandiose. The walls were impressing with their height and thickness – maybe it was a fortress as he thought earlier? Or maybe prison? If someone was kept here there should have at least been some cells or something, which Lohgrin obviously lacked.

So not a prison then, Mikleo mused.

Lohgrin being a fortress was a good guess, he thought, but for what? As long as he knew, Zaphgott Moor was never a strategically important place and there had not been any major battles or wars in its immediate environment for the past centuries.

Because of its climate and not so friendly surroundings humans had found it hard to live here.

“These walls date back to the Era of Asgard,” Mikleo put his hand on the wall, slowly tracing it with his fingers, “Or maybe a little earlier than that?”

Retreating his hand from the wall, Mikleo made a thoughtful expression at the ruins.

The wall was more or less intact but the reason for that could have been the need of protection. No one in their right mind would want to attack Lohgrin.

Apart from seraphim, perhaps.

But that wouldn’t make sense either! Why would seraphim want to siege the city?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mikleo reacted instantly, summoning his staff and springing into a defence position. He was so lost in thought he hadn’t realised someone sneaked up on him.

“Woah, woah! It’s just me, Mikleo.”

“Sorey?”

The figure, blanked in the darkness, put up his hands and made a step forward. Now that he was illuminated by the moon Mikleo could indeed confirm it was his boyfriend.

Mikleo slowly straightened and lowered his weapon upon seeing Sorey. The human looked sheepish, one of his hand was scratching the back of his, a tell-tale sigh he was nervous.

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep?” Sorey asked when he reached Mikleo, putting both hands on the seraph’s shoulder reassuringly. Mikleo just folded his arms in response.

“That should be my line. What are you doing out here in the dead of the night? In just your undershirt, on the top of that.”

Sorey was indeed wearing only his black shirt, which meant he most probably went to search for Mikleo the minute he woke up and realised the seraph was missing beside him. It was cold night, and up here was even colder, about ten degrees. While Mikleo was not bothered by it, even enjoyed it a little, Sorey’s body needed a certain degree of warmth and this was not it.

So to somehow remedy the fact, Mikleo put his arms around Sorey’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Embarrassed as he was, making sure Sorey was alright was always his top priority. Mikleo’s body may not be as warm as a human’s, but it was better than nothing.

Sorey let out a small laugh at the unexpected hug but circled his arms around Mikleo’s torso without any hesitation, pulling Mikleo even closer to him when he felt Mikleo hiding his face into his shoulder.

They chuckled softy while enjoyed each other’s warmth, both hugging the other as if they’ve reunited from years of separation. The moon, high in the sky shined brightly at them, illuminating their shapes and curves. Mikleo’s hair was practically glowing and Sorey smiled gingerly while he nuzzled his face into Mikleo’s hair.

They stayed like that, not bothered by humans or seraphim, just the two of them, like it was always meant to be.

Like they had been frozen in time.

“Are you okay?” Sorey asked gently, running his fingers through the seraph’s hair. Mikleo hummed in response, not wanting to ruin their delicate comfort by speaking. Though Sorey was adamant, so after a few seconds of lulling Mikleo he spoke up again.

“Have your feelings changed?”

That was not the question Mikleo expected to hear. He expected something like; _Are you sad? Don’t you want to go back? Would you change the past if you could? How can you endure this pain? Do you want to take revenge on Heldalf?_

Any other person would have asked one of those questions. Sorey, on the other hand, knew him like the back of his hand and was probably so in tune with Mikleo’s own feelings he probably recognised them earlier than Mikleo himself.

“I don’t… I mean, I feel a little pang of pain in my heart when I think about it, but I don’t feel particularly sad. I didn’t know them. It’s like,” Mikleo stopped for a second, but Sorey’s hand on his back caressed him encouragingly, “It was like seeing someone else life. It was now mine, Sorey. _It was not mine_.”

Sorey didn’t speak. He was just there, with his presence being vibrant and loving to Mikleo.

He understood him.

And for Mikleo, that was enough.

“I just wish… I wish-“ Sorey tightened his hold and let his head fall on Mikleo’s trembling shoulder.

He whispered into his ear, low and steady, “I know.”

The moon above them continued shining.

* * *

_It meant everything to me that you understood how I felt back then. It was difficult I admit, coming in terms with my feelings especially after I met with her and watched her die. But as I told you, I never thought of that me like it was really me._

_It was like an alternative universe, an alternative timeline which was mine and not at the same time._

_I couldn’t miss something I never had._

_I wished… I desperately wished for me to become a human. I thought that then I could really stand by you, that I could die with you. Eternity meant living a hollow, painful life without you by my side._

_Now, I’m well over five hundred and I’m honestly glad I’m a seraph._

_You may not be here with me, seeing and experiencing the same things I do but I like to believe that you perceive everything through me. And with me being what I am, I can wait for you._

_No matter how many years it will take._

_I couldn’t do this if I was a human, now could I?_

 

_Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Sormikweek 2017 - Loghrin (Truth)


	7. Day 6 - An ocean of obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me.” He said instead, “Stay with me through the night.” Remember me, Sorey.
> 
> “Always.” He heard Sorey murmur into his ear. “Always, Mikleo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say except I hope you will like this! Please enjoy ^^

_That night was so beautiful. Full of stars, shining bright down on us as if mocking us. For such a mesmerizing night to occur on the very same night you said you’re going to leave and purify the world…_

_It was cruel._

_But if I view it from a different perspective – if I think about it like all the stars were out there to encourage you – encourage us to do what must be done, then maybe… maybe it was meant to be taken as a blessing._

_We both needed all reassurance we could get._

_Especially me. And it wasn’t even me who had to basically give up his life!_

_But I know that you had to do it because you’re just that kind of person. You would never let anyone get hurt if you had anything to do with it._

_You really don’t have a mean bone in your body, now do you?_

* * *

They were back at the inn. Although Sorey expressed his desire to set out under the stars, Lailah suggested that they should still catch a few hours of sleep before taking off to fight with Heldalf. It was barely past midnight and the stars would still be up four hours later too, she reasoned.

Mikleo thought it was an excellent idea.

He wasn’t tired, not at all, but he needed some alone time with Sorey and if they had not opted to rest a little bit, who knows if Mikleo could have gotten more than a few minutes of Sorey’s time when they would be on the road.

No one bet an eye when Mikleo tugged on the hem of Sorey’s shirt and the Shepherd quietly followed him into their shared bedroom without saying good night or something to the others.

Sorey shut the door behind them soundlessly while Mikleo manoeuvred himself onto their bed. Usually, Zaveid would share a bedroom with them but the adventurous wind seraph never really used the room before so after some time there was an unspoken agreement between the three of them that Zaveid let them be alone together for the night while he did what he always did during the long nights.

Sorey patted over to Mikleo but stopped before he could have reached him. Mikleo thought it looked like he was waiting for an invitation which was surprisingly idiotic even for Sorey. Mikleo thought it was evident that he needed no such things when it came to Sorey.

So instead of saying this – words were stuck in his throat, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t bear to speak – Mikleo simply raised both of his arms, patiently waiting for Sorey to move. Upon seeing this, Sorey quickly took of his Shepherd cloak and haphazardly thrown it to the floor.

Normally Mikleo would already be lecturing him but tonight he didn’t care.

He wanted Sorey as he really was, as he had always been, without his Shepherd duty.

Sorey fell into his arms, Mikleo’s already circling around his torso, tugging him closer, even closer because it was not nearly enough.

Sorey slowly lied them down, the bed cracked underneath their combined weight. Mikleo kicked off his shoes, Sorey instantly following him, and climbed over the seraph. Now that Sorey was on the top of Mikleo, the Shepherd could see worry clearly on his lovely features.

Worry for tomorrow, for their friends but most importantly, for Sorey.

Mikleo always thought that they would have enough time, that Sorey would live a long, long life because Mikleo would ensure that but here they were, not long before Sorey would part from Mikleo.

The thought killed him, slowly ate his heart away but his mind was frantic with the possibility of Sorey returning. Mikleo knew Sorey had to do this, that his lover wanted to do this but that didn’t mean Mikleo would like the idea.

He ultimately accepted it for what else could he do? He couldn’t tell Sorey that he hated this idea, he was fairly sure after all that Sorey knew it all the same.

He couldn’t do that to Sorey.

Sorey needed reassurance, someone who approved his idea. Lailah and the others may be there, but he needed to hear that he could do this from someone he knew since he was little.

They both needed that.

“Stay with me.” He said instead, “Stay with me through the night.” _Remember me, Sorey._

“Always.” He heard Sorey murmur into his ear. “Always, Mikleo.”

The next moment Mikleo’s hands were roaming all over Sorey’s body, legs wrapped around the other’s waist to keep him where he was as if Sorey would vanish otherwise. Sorey’s shirts were quickly discarded, followed by Mikleo’s corset and pants.

The moon, just like in Lohgrin was shining through the window, casting a shadow on the room but illuminating the two lovers inside it.

Sorey made sure that Mikleo had his best ever night, showed him how much he loved him through words and action too.

Mikleo made sure he would feel this for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_The love that you gave me, the emotions and the tenderness I could feel when we made love that night helped me through most of my lonely nights._

_It still does, just thinking about you and your whole presence next to me makes me ridiculously calm even when I had the worst day of my life before. You’re like a wave, calming and soothing on the hottest days, and always there on the coldest ones._

_Never leaving, never disappearing._

_Your fingerprints are still on my skin, I can clearly feel them. They’re like tattoos, they make me recall our night, our promises and my acceptance._

_I know the face you’re making right now._

_No, I do not regret it. How could I? You’re the most amazing person I have ever had the fortune to know and I’m sure no-one was as kind and golden as you were. Everyone talks so highly of you – which is a great thing as it’s clear you are not forgotten – but sometimes I find them a little bit exhausting._

_But none of them knows you. I do, and that thought somehow makes ridiculous things to my heart._

_I accepted your fate; if a bit reluctantly, but I did believe with all of my heart that you’d be victorious and that your sacrifice will eventually save this rotten world. You had thrown away your humanity, those who knows how many years you could have lived._

_You could have had a family, even._

_Yet you went headfirst into trouble, not looking back as if knowing you’d otherwise never have the strength and courage it required._

_The world is changed for the better, thanks to you._

_I’m so, so proud of you, of all the things you have accomplished._

_Now I only have one wish:_

_Keep our pinkie promise, okay?_

 

  _Detail from the book “Light of My Life” by Grand Seraph Mikleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Sormikweek - Lastonbell (Promise/Acceptance)


	8. Day 7 - The flames are growing wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His home was Elysia, his family was all the residents of it and his life was now Sorey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official ending of this fanfic but as I decided to do Day 8 too, one more chapter is still coming! Stay tuned for that and if my internet lets me, I'll post it sometime tomorrow.  
> Until then, please enjoy Day 7!

_The Origin Village._

_The reason it all started, the place where our journey began – even if we didn’t know it at that time – was Camlann._

_Alisha had come looking for our supposed “home town”, accidentally stumbling upon Elysia and by proxy, us._

_We had not known back then – our cursed past, all those lives that were lost that day. Your mother, my uncle… everyone. We might have seen this through a mere illusion but the smell of the burnt flesh, the screaming of all those innocent people brutally murdered and the thickness of the malevolence that clung to the area are still fresh in my mind. Michael must have wanted to protect it – it sure looked like a peaceful town where Maotelus’ blessing was the strongest, and yet fate decided to burn it down to ashes._

_For both of us, Camlann is a place of painful memories. Gramps, Muse and Michael. They all died connected somehow to that place._

_And then there is you._

_Artorius’ Throne is not that far from the Origin Village and I find myself most often than not wandering near the village. Now it’s full of traps and seals – of which every one of them is mine. I created them over the long years to make sure you are there, sleeping undisturbed._

_Oh, and now that I mentioned it… Did you know that Lunarre tried to break in and corrupt you about 10 years later you had gone to sleep? I don’t know whether you felt it or not, but I can assure you that he didn’t get closer to you._

_I was there at the time, watching him from the top of the hills as he picked through his way of my maze of seals and was ready to intervene if he came closer to you. The reason I didn’t do that was that I wanted to see how many of my seals are either incomplete or just plainly wrong._

_I was naïve and wanted to test run my seals. In the end, it turned out they were quite effective as Lunarre met his death that day. After that, nothing and no-one had ever put their foot in seven kilometres of the Throne._

_Even though I can now protect Camlann, when it really mattered, no-one could._

_And that was the first tragedy that started the events we refer to as “The Age of Chaos”._  
  


* * *

Entering to Camlann was not as easy as they might have wanted. Symonne was dead serious about tainting Sorey but to her dismay and to the relief of the others, she miserably failed.

Not that Sorey would ever fall if Mikleo had anything to say about it.

The second this thought ran through his mind he successfully purified a hellion before him. He looked back, mostly out of instinct, and saw Sorey doing exactly the same. Mikleo let out a sigh, feeling his muscles relax a bit when he realised Sorey was well and alive.

It was their routine to watch each other’s back even if they were fighting from afar. Mikleo knew that Sorey did the same, checking on him constantly just to erase the worry of his mind.

“This place sure is the nest of those nasty hellions.” Zaveid noted, tipping back Dezel’s hat a little. Next to him, Edna and Lailah materialised too, the former thrilling his umbrella while the latter looked quite serious and sad at the statement.

“No wonder. We are next to Kittybeard’s cat litter after all.”

Edna’s joke unfortunately did not lighten the mood. If anything, it made things only worse as many of the faces around Mikleo turned even sour at the mention of Heldalf.

“Yeah, right. Let’s get this over with. We don’t have the time to chit-chat here!”

From the corner of his eye, Mikleo saw Sorey nod at Rose’s words. Lailah looked concerned for a moment but upon seeing the agreement she smiled a little.

The party therefore turned and headed further into Camlann. The buildings, once standing tall and proud were now nothing but demolished pieces of wood, burned and scattered around the town.

If Mikleo concentrated enough, he could even smell the burnt flesh of long forgotten humans and could hear the screams and prayers these humans must have yelled to no-one.

Because no-one came to save them.

They nearly missed the Founding Monument on their left. Upon looking at it, Mikleo felt sadness wash through him, clutching at his heart, leaving nothing behind but a tingle of pain. He should have felt more sadness, Mikleo thought but he couldn’t bring himself to really view this village and the events happening here as anything but distant.

Even his mother, whom had given up her life for a better future, praying for whatever gods were out there that Sorey and him would change the world for the better, were a bigger ache in his heart. He thought, for not the first time, that his mother would have been like. Mikleo touched her, supported her and could feel her warmth, could feel her mother’s love for him, for a boy she never had the chance to knew or have.

Mikleo shook his head to clear these thoughts. Next to him, Sorey casted him a worried glance but Mikleo just lightly smiled to clear Sorey’s worry. They had more to worry about at the moment and Mikleo could think about his mother and Camlann when they would be done with this.

Later, which probably meant that Sorey wouldn’t be with him anymore.

Now Mikleo felt anger rising in him at himself for being so weak that before the final fight he had been having seconds thoughts. He concentrated and used whatever willpower he had left to destroy this kind of thinking and bury it deep within himself.

The malevolence must have gotten to him a little.

“You okay?” he heard from his right. Turning his head, Mikleo faced Sorey who was just mere inches away from him. Concerned green eyes were looking at him and Mikleo could do little than nod at his question.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“If you’re upset about what happened earlier, than-“

Amethyst eyes widened and hardened at the same time. “Don’t even think about it. We still have to save Gramps and I can worry about all of this after we are done.”

Sorey looked unsure for a minute and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It was futile to argue against Mikleo and they did have to save Gramps, “Right. As always.”

Mikleo snorted a little, “One of us had to be and you don’t have the brain capacity anyway.”

“Hey!”

“If you’re done with your little romance comedy, you both are needed here, idiots.” Edna stood on a little hill and she was looking down at them while the others were snickering behind her back. Zaveid particularly looked like he might say something inappropriate but a stern look from Lailah shut him up.

Mikleo tried to be annoyed, he really did but something about the whole incident made him want to smile. Sorey looked sheepish next to him but quickly grabbed Mikleo’s hand and broke into a run to catch up with the others, effectively dragging Mikleo behind him.

The others were standing next to an old building, Lailah looking particularly melancholy while looking at it. The two boys reached the building soon enough and it all took one look for Mikleo to realise why Lailah was feeling heartbroken.

It was Michael’s house.

Burnt as all the other buildings were, this held more significance and history to them. Lailah and Sorey looked at it, picturing the last Shepherd living here all those years ago while Mikleo saw flashes of Michael and his mother being happy during the foundation of the village.

He watched as the past came alive before his eyes, yet he couldn’t feel anything towards it. It may have been, once, his home town, his family, his life.

But it wasn’t anymore.

His home was Elysia, his family was all the residents of it and his life was now Sorey.

Mikleo felt Sorey’s hand slid down from his arm to his hand and squeeze it. It felt reassuring and grounding as if Sorey tried to break him through an illusion. It worked, thank Maotelus, and whatever images he had seen before him evaporated into the malevolent air.

Mikleo looked up, catching Sorey’s eye. They hold their gazes for a moment, silently having a conversation while the world around them ceased to exist. It could not be ignored for more than few moments as both of them realised they only had moments with each other.

Something flashed in Sorey’s eyes and opened his mouth to tell Mikleo something but instead opted to say nothing.

_I will not die. Not like them. I promise._

_You better. I’ll wait for you, forever._

Voicing their feelings were never their thing, Mikleo thought, as both of them preferred actions rather than actual words. And soon enough, Mikleo could feel Sorey’s fingers intertwining with his.

Feeling complete and reassured even in the face of danger, Mikleo thought that he might not mind spending his possible last moments with Sorey holding his hand.

There were worse ways to go.

So when Sorey shot him into Heldalf after everyone else, Mikleo couldn’t help but feel calm and collected. Sorey may not be physically there when and if he returned but he would not die and maybe, maybe Mikleo could live with that knowledge just long enough to see Sorey smile with that bright smile at him again.

* * *

_It took me nearly two hundred years to properly write my thoughts and feelings down about our last day in Camlann. I rewrote it countless and countless times over the years but none of them felt right._

_Some of them not even felt like my own thoughts on the matter and I definitely remember every second of that fateful day._

_It was nearly seven hundred years ago but I’m not that forgetful as Edna likes to put it. I don’t even know how she has the higher ground here as I’m clearly the youngest of the four of us. At least Lailah don’t make fun of me._

_That much._

_The world has pretty much changed since you last saw it, and for the better of worse, I’ll let you decide it when you come back._

_For it is not if, it is when._

_It could be any minute. The blessing has been restored and not everybody, but a good portion of the humans can now at least hear us._

_So here I am, sitting atop a cliff, my feet dangling down to where you sleep while I write down these very words you now are reading. I hope, one day you will read all of my books I have written throughout the centuries and I hope that you will be able to read this too._

_I’m pretty sure I’m going to be all embarrassed about this, but nothing will make me happier than seeing you in our bed or on the floor reading my book, full of my emotions and thoughts I have never shared with anyone._

_This book is my secret, a door to my most guarded inner workings and thinking._

_My heart thus lay bare in front of you and I know, Sorey that you will treat it tenderly._

_However, until you come back, I shall wait here, cherishing you and your memory with all my being._

_May our love never end,_

_Your One and Only,_

_Luzrov Rulay_

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Sormikweek 2017 - Camlann (Family/Fate)


End file.
